The Rage of the StromBringer
by Percy jacksons double186
Summary: Mortals have been polluting the ocean, and Poseidon is angry. So he's going to do something about it. How far will he go?
1. Chapter 1

The Rage of the StormBringer

Zeus' POV

I do not know what's going on with Poseidon. He has been really angry about it, and whenever I ask about it, he just yells at me and tells me to stay out of his business. Today, I'm going to demand that he tell me about it. I'm getting tired of him being so angry and yelling at the King of the Gods.

As I'm thinking about this, I run into Apollo, who looks like he is in a better mood than usual. I walk up to him, and he notices me. He bows and says, "Hello Father, how are you today?" "I am fine. How are you Apollo? You look like you're in a better mood than usual." Apollo all but beams at me, jumps up and says excitedly, "You bet I am. Thanks to the human's pollution and global warming, the Earth is hotter than ever!" Hmmm, maybe this could be the key as to why my brother is so angry. "Apollo, exactly where do the humans dump their junk?" "Why, the ocean, of course," he says. "Thank you Apollo. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go see Poseidon."

Before I go to see him, Apollo grabs my arm and, for once, speaks in a serious tone. "Be careful Father. You know how he's been really angry lately." I nodded and sent an Iris message to Atlantis (All these millennia and I still don't know what it looks like. How sad is that?)But what surprised me is that it wasn't Poseidon who answered. It was his son, Perseus.

He bowed to me and said, "What can I do for you, Lord Zeus?" "Perseus Jackson, I wish to speak to your father. It is urgent." He looked nervous when I said that. "As much as I would love to honor your request, Lord Zeus, I can't. My father asked me to not let anyone see him. Especially you."

This, of course, made me angry. What did he mean _especially me?_ Then a thought dawned on me. Perhaps young Perseus knew what was wrong with his father. So I asked him. "Perseus, do you know what is wrong with your father? He has been acting most strange as of late. Can you tell me why?" He looked to his left and right to make sure no one was there, then he turned back to me. "I know why my dad is so mad all the time. Because of all the junk that the mortals throw into the seas, he's feeling nauseous. All the complaints from the Nereids and naiads don't help. Lord Zeus, you've got to help us. If something isn't done, Poseidon's going to push the planet into another Ice Age!"

Oh this is bad. I must summon the council at once to deal with this problem. I just hope that we can help Poseidon before he explodes. He is known for his explosive temper.

This is my second story. I hope you like it. I don't own Percy Jackson, though I wish that I did.

Sincerely percy jacksons double186


	2. Chapter 2 Just the Beginning

Chapter 2 Just the Beginning

Athena's POV

Okay, now I'm really getting confused. Why is Poseidon so angry. He blew his top when I bumped into him on Olympus. We have a council meeting today, and I think that Father is going to bring this situation up. I do not know if that is such a good idea though. Whatever this is, it sure has gotten him mad. Introducing this to the council might set him off.

It is almost time for the council meeting. I teleported to the throne room, and the first thing I do is look at Poseidon. Holy Zeus, does he look angry. He looks as if he's going to destroy Olympus if some talks to him. I sit on my throne and listen to Father as he speaks.

Poseidon's POV

I'm trying really hard not to destroy the mortals right now, but besides leaving Percy and Sally, it is the hardest thing I have ever done. Every day, the mortals are sending out bigger and bigger garbage barges and dumping their waste into _my _domain. What's wrong with taking care of their own mess? I try to control my temper at the council meeting, but I can tell that everyone knows that I am in a bad mood. But what they don't know is why.

The humans just sent out another barge. I swear, if they dump this one, I'm destroying them. But since I have no desire to harm our children, I will create a shield around the camp to protect them from my rage.

Now that Zeus has stopped flapping his royal mouth, I get up to leave but before I leave, I hear my brother call to me, "Poseidon, stay for a moment, please. We would like to have a word with you." Now, he is really trying my patience. I sit back down and I say angrily, "What do you want, Zeus." "Poseidon, your temper is out of control. I must insist that you try to control it. Why are you so angry, anyway?" WHAT DOES HE THINK I HAVE BEEN DOING THESE PAST THREE DAYS? CLIPPING MY NAILS? Of all the nerve- Those idiot mortals have dumped the barge. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M ANGRY. IT'S BECAUSE THOSE MORTALS HAVE BEEN POLLUTING MY SEAS, THAT'S WHY. My people are dying left and right. Well, I have had enough of this! I am putting this planet into a new Ice Age."

They could tell I was being serious, so everyone tried to talk me out of it, but it is useless. Those pests have gone too far. I will start out small, but after all of it is said and done, they will know not to mess with me.

At first I will send a message to Chiron so the demigods will know what is happening I create some mist and connect to Chiron. The old centaur bowed and said, "Hello Lord Poseidon. What can I do for you?" "Chiron , warn the demigods that the next two weeks will be bad. Very bad. Tell them not to leave their cabins under any circumstances." Chiron nodded and said, "I will tell them at once. Goodbye, milord." I nodded and ended the message. Time to teach those annoying, polluting mortals a lesson that will scar their great-grandchildren.

**Hi guy and gals. I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating for such a long time But I'm back and I promise to update more often.**

**percy jacksons double186**

**p.s. I don't own Percy Jackson**


	3. Chapter 3 the Flood

Chapter 3 The Flood

Percy's POV

Dad had just IM'd me and told me to go to Camp Half-Blood ASAP. He had a strange look on his face. He looked like he was just about to do something that would take a long time to finish.

I'm on my way to the camp now, at a speed that would cause anyone else to pop like a bubble. I suddenly know that I have entered Long Island Sound. That's good. It means that I'm getting close to camp. I have a hunch as to what my dad is going to do. I hope with all my being that I'm wrong.

I just came up at the beach of camp, and as I'm walking to the Big house, I see Annabeth running up to me. I gave her a Tyson-sized hug and a kiss. "Hey Percy. Do you know what wrong with your dad? Storms have been popping up all over the country." I grimace as I say, "I have a hunch. I really hope I'm wrong though. If I am right, we better get ready for the biggest storm in world history" As if complimenting me, thunderclouds started appearing like crazy.

I saw Connor Stoll run up to me. "Hey Perce. Chiron wants to talk to you right now." I thanked him and ran the rest of the way. I saw him on the porch. He looked like he was in deep thought. I walked up to him and he still didn't notice me. I tapped him on the shoulder, and he jumped eight feet in the air. Chiron said, "Oh Perseus, you startled me. I don't suppose you know what is going to happen with your father, do you Percy?" I sadly nodded. "Well, what is it?" "My dad's going to plunge the earth into an Ice Age."

Right after I finished talking we heard the loudest thunderclap in the world. We ran outside, and just stared at the heavy downpour that had abruptly started. At first it wasn't so bad. A little rain never hurt anyone. But then Chiron decided he wanted to know what was happening in the mortal world. He said the incantation and the image of New York came up. It was awful. The sewers were flooded, so the streets were covered in at least two feet of water. Almost everyone was panicking. The only reason the cops didn't was because they were too busy. They all started running. Why? "Chiron, can you turn the IM around?" He nodded and it turned. Now everyone in the Big house could see the full fury of my father's powers. A massive tsunami that went up to Lady Liberty's waist was making its way through the streets, destroying everything in its path. At first, I was scared that the big wave would make its way here. So I ran to the borders. As I ran through it, I noticed something about it. I put my hand through it and realized that Dad had improved the borders so they would protect us from anything that he throws at the mortal world.

I decided to call my dad to see why he was doing this. I get out a spare drachma, and IM'd him. Poseidon's face appeared before me. He turned and said, "Hello Perseus". "Dad, what are you doing? Everyone will be killed." He shook his head and murmured, "No Percy, not everyone. The Ice Age will only affect the northern half of the planet. Plus I've arranged for all the godling's parents to be protected." By now, the entire camp had come out to find some answers they could get from my dad. "Plus, I have arranged for all of the demigods' parents to be protected from my fury. As for why I am doing this, you know why I am doing this Percy. The mortals have been dumping their waste in my domain. You have seen it. All of my subjects are getting sick and dying, so I decided to do something about it, and teach those mortals a lesson that their great-great grandchildren will tell to their grandchildren. I will not have this anymore. The mortals will pay for this" He waved his hand through the message and disappeared. We all stood there, stunned. I wonder what other surprises my dad has for the mortals.


End file.
